Hello, Deli!
by BikerBarbie1864
Summary: Two guys and one diner. Both of them hiding from their parents but what happens when they begin their whirlwind romance and are forced to come clean to their parents? Will their romance sink or swim? Lots of fluff and a something that will brighten your day!
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the counter spooning Cheerios into my mouth while my eyes scanned one of the fashion magazines that had been left out by my roommate. The sound of traffic out on the street below the apartment almost drowned out the sound of Bella singing the musical stylings of Whitney Houston as she showered getting herself ready for work. I ran my fingers through my hair with a little sigh as I tried to mentally prepare myself for the day, I had offered to help my sister prepare her new bridal store for the grand opening and I instantly regretted it. I was bursting with pride for my sister but I just knew she would be racing around barking orders like a dictator until everything was perfect.

I trudged down the street towards her store after changing into a pair of dark jeans and flannel shirt with a baseball cap to cover the tangled mess on top of my head. As I pushed open the glass door I was met by a mountain of pastel pink boxes and a maze of clothing racks, I could hear shuffling from under the yards of satin and lace so I knew Alice had to be here somewhere. "Allie?" I called with a slight frown before letting out a little gasp as my sister emerged from the sea of fabric like the kraken.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago" Alice scaled with a menacing glare in her green eyes Ias she folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm here now so where do you want me?" I brushed her off with a wave of my head as I began the climb over the boxes to the back of the store. Just as predicted we worked through until lunch time with Alice yelling at me at every opportunity but I was prepared to put it down to the stress of the grand opening. I had been trusted with the task of getting us lunch and that was definitely something I could handle. The flashing neon sign of my favourite sandwich shop had never looked more inviting as my stomach grumbled at the mere thought of food. I had motives other than the delicious sandwiches for visiting here at every opportunity but that was something I liked to keep under my hat. As soon as I stepped through the door that was when I saw him-he had his messy blonde hair pulled into a bun and sandy stubble covered his chin. My eyes slowly moved down his body with a slight smile as I took in his quirky attire for the day, he had chosen a pair of red fitted jeans and a geometric printed shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his muscular forearms. He was the reason I loved this shop. The scent of coffee and fresh bread instantly filled my nose as I waited in line with a slight flutter in my chest. My eyes darted across the menu picking out something for myself and Alice to distract myself from my nerves. My palms were growing sweaty and my stomach was flipping in somersaults and that's when I almost lost it.

"Hey, what can I get you?" The girl behind the counter asked with a bright smile as she waiting patiently for my order.

"I..uh…" I hesitated slightly before my heart leapt in my chest as the man I had been spying like a little girl suddenly came into view.

"Amber, could you go clear the tables?" He asked politely before turning to me with a slight twinkle in his icy blue eyes that glistened like the sky on a frosty morning. "I haven't seen you in here since...yesterday was it?" He teased with a little chuckle.

"So soon? I'm sorry" I laughed nervously pushing my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "You have great sandwiches and I just-"

"I was kidding" He shook his head in amusement to ease the tension ever so slightly. "I was wondering when I would get to see you again and then here you are all hungry and covered in glitter"

"Is it that obvious?" I questioned with wide eyes only digging myself into a bigger hole. That was when I felt the warmth of his hand brush over my cheek wiping away the rainbow glitter from my cheek. "Oh..I mean I am too...just so you know" I could feel the burn in my cheeks as I chewed my lower lip nervously until I was almost left with a bloody wound.

"Usual?" He asked with a quirk of his brow putting through the order. I could have cursed myself for not being more flirtatious or indicating my interest in some other way than almost pissing my pants with excitement. What had happened to me? I used to be as smooth as a well aged whiskey but there was something about this guy that just sent me into such a frenzy that my brain no longer functioned. I held the paper bag tightly in my hand as I pushed my way past the wedding dresses to find Alice sitting back in her cream leather office chair with her feet up in the glass desk. I slumped down in the seat beside her watching her tiny hands digging eagerly into the bag for her grilled chicken club.

"You look a little down, what happened?" Alice asked as she sipped her iced tea.

"It doesn't even matter" I brushed her off as I pulled my sandwich from the bag my eyes widening slightly seeing the scribble of black pen on the red paper. **_'Call me, Glitter Boy. Jasper x'._** A smile so wide that I could put the Joker to shame spread across my face as I read the five words over and over. I quickly screwed up the number and pushed it into my pocket before turning my attention back to Alice. I couldn't wait to escape this bridal prison and spend the night talking myself into arranging a date with the man who had been feeding me everyday for the past month.

**Long time no see! I've had this cute little idea in my mind and I just needed to get it down. Let me know what you think, it would be greatly appreciated:) Lauren x**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the black leather couch with my phone clutched in my hand as I stared down at the numbers scribbled down on the paper. I could feel a lump in my throat as I began to dial them slowly and rehearsed my lines in my head. All I had to do was say the greeting and let him lead from there-it really wasn't that difficult. I nervously shuffled back on the couch to get myself comfortable as I finally brought the phone to my ear listening to the ringing which only worsened my anxiety.

"I hope this is who I think it is" Jasper answered with an amused tone which instantly brought a smile to my face.

"I hope you mean me otherwise you're about to be bitterly disappointed" I shot back with a chuckle putting my feet up on the wooden coffee table and settled back into the soft pillows.

"Does my mystery caller have a name? I think it's only fair now he has mine"

"Edward..Edward Cullen" I chewed my lip slightly feeling the hairs on my arms stand up in excitement just from the sound of his smooth southern charm. I could only imagine how he looked right now maybe laying out across the bed…

"It's much more catchy than Glitter Boy" Jasper laughed softly. "I was hoping you would call tonight because I wanted to ask you a question"

"Oh? I hope it isn't one on math"

"I guess math could be involved. My question to you, Edward Cullen, for the grand prize of a night you will never forget with the one and only Jasper Whitlock is…"

"I really hope you can deliver after this" I smirked a little running my fingers through my hair trying to keep myself focused on anything but the dirty thoughts which were currently attempting to invade my sexual little mind.

"Oh I deliver. Always." I could hear the smile in his voice as he playfully cleared this thread. "Fuck, Marry, Kill. George Michael, Jim Carrey or Alec Baldwin"

"Please, that is so fucking easy. Marry Jim, Fuck George and Kill Alec" I could hear the laughter from the other end of the phone as he expressed his admiration for my fast thinking. After what seemed like only minutes of speaking we were forced to cut our conversation and retire to our beds but I couldn't force myself to sleep. All I could think about was the things we had spoken about from our hobbies to our favourite vacation spots, the one thing we both seemed to skate around was the subject of family. Although I knew that Alice had an idea of my sexual preferences I had never actually said the words to them due to being nothing but a coward. I had relationships in the past but none of them seemed worth the trouble of breaking the news to my parents so I had made the choice to save myself the trouble and live my secret double life under the cover of the city.

After a week of talking at every opportunity we had we had finally made arrangements to go out our first real date and I had the perfect idea. I stared at myself in the floor length mirror in my room taking in my reflection and studying my outfit carefully. I glanced up seeing Bella standing in the doorway with a little smile on her face.

"You seem troubled" She teased quietly stepping in front of me fixing the collar of my shirt.

"What if I make a mess of it all? James just totally.." I began with a deep sigh before being silenced her finger pressing against my lips.

"James wasn't your fault. What he did to you was not your fault, do you hear me?" I could only nod in response as I looked down at my best friend while she finished fixing my shirt. "Jasper seems like a really sweet guy. Just enjoy yourself and don't do anything I wouldn't do". Bella wrapped her arms around me tightly pulling me in for a hug. I slipped my arms around her tiny frame taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. "And if he doesn't want to rip your clothes off when he sees you then he is obviously a coo coo crazy person"

I had managed to down two shots of vodka with Bella before leaving the apartment to head out and meet Jasper outside of the Minskoff Theatre where I spent my days behind the scenes constructing everything from a tower for Juliet to a prison cell for Roxie Hart. I cracked my knuckles nervously seeing Jasper standing outside wearing a brushed velvet jacket topped with a fedora hat, I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him standing out in the crowd in the most perfect way.

"Well look at you all dressed up" I commented with a lazy grin as he leaned up on his tiptoes in his pointy black boots to give me a quick hug.

"I couldn't go letting the side down now. Are you sure you want to watch The Lion King? We really don't have to…" He began as I lead him inside by passing the ticket office and headed straight up the scarlet carpeted stairs. "What about the tickets?"

"I managed to get the best seats in the house" I shrugged my broad shoulders fixing my suit jacket heading through the back to the top box and the most expensive seats in the house. I drew back the curtain motioning for him to go inside where a little table was seat up between the two seats and a bottle of champagne on ice awaited us. Jaspers icy eyes widened slightly as he took in the vision in front of him before he spun around on his heel hugging me tightly, the warmth of his body against mine gave me the familiar flip in my stomach. "Did I do good?" I cocked my eyebrow with a smug smirk as he pulled back with a nod going to take his seat.

"This is amazing. You really didn't need to do this...I was expecting coffee and a muffin"

"You said you liked musicals and I happen to know a guy" I took my seat and poured us both a glass of champagne into the crystal flutes. As the lights began to dim and the show began with the dramatic thump of the first song I could only watch Jasper in awe. He was completely captivated as he rested his chin on his hand watching wide eyed as the dancers strutted along the stage in their glistening costumes. I turned my attention to the stage as the first number drew to an end and he gave me a quick side glance with a slight twinkle in his eye. I sucked in a breath as he leaned over putting his lips to my ear.

"You did good, thank you" Jasper whispered before slowly pulling back glancing at my lips with a flirtatious smile on his full lips. We were onto our second bottle of champagne and had relaxed back into our seats when I became the subject of his attention again when the into of Can You Feel The Love Tonight began to play. I chewed my lower lip watching him move out of his seat holding his hand out to me. "It's my turn to my romantic now"

"I knew you just wanted to see my moves" I chuckled quietly taking his hand looking down into his eyes as he rested his hand on my shoulder as we began to sway to the music. The whole world seemed to disappear in that moment as we were completely engrossed in one another like a magnetic pull had brought us together. I finally felt myself relax as he leaned up to capture my lips with his in a slow and gentle kiss that sent an electric wave throughout my entire body. Everything that I had been through was washed away by this moment which would be held in my mind like a postcard.

**Hey guys! So glad you are enjoying and I hope that you enjoyed the first date. Was it too cheesy? Meh, who doesn't love cheese? Lauren xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

I often had a pretty good control over my emotions and I never let myself get too close to anyone too quickly. That was before I met Edward. From the moment I first saw I'm standing in the middle of my deli in his ripped jeans and fitted white t-shirt I had been captivated by him. My days centred around waiting for the mysterious stranger to waltz into Hello, Deli! for his grilled chicken club with mustard instead of mayo. From our first meeting his visits seemed to occur more and more but I wasn't about to start complaining. I began to wipe down the counters after another long day of feeding the hungry while attempting to control the smug grin which had been fighting to sit on my face for the entire day. I kept replaying the moment in my mind of our first kiss, if I closed my eyes I could put myself right into that picture perfect moment. I could still picture the feeling of his muscles beneath his shirt and the scent of his cologne clouding my mind. I needed to see him again sooner rather than later.

I could have cursed myself for making plans with my friends tonight rather than taking my new love interest out for a fancy dinner or even just a movie. I took a quick shower before getting myself changed into a pair of pin striped skinny jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and my curly hair pulled into a bun. I tried to resist checking my phone but I just couldn't help myself. I needed to know what he was doing.

'I'm playing at a bar tonight but then I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink? X'-E

'Sounds great! I'm going over to The Circus Club. Come meet me xxx'-J

'I can't wait to see you again xx'-E

We piled into club where we were illumined with the flashing pink lights and the music thumped through me almost making my chest vibrate. I grabbed myself a vodka and coke before following my friends through to the dance floor. Kate and Tanya danced around flipping their golden hair while swaying their hips seductively in the hope of catching the attention of an eligible bachelor. I only had one person on my mind and I knew that he was somewhere in this city putting on a performance while I was here shuffling around a sticky dance floor to mediocre music. "I'm going to make a call" I yelled over the music to Tanya before downing my drink. I shuffled anxiously while waiting for a response to my question of where he was in the city-what if he didn't want me there? Maybe he wanted to keep it private? What if he thought i was being clingy? I felt my phone buzz in my hand and his name flashed up on my screen giving me a tingle in the tips of my fingers. I scanned over the address of the car and hailed a cab completely forgetting about the two girls inside. The bar was way across town but I knew that it was going to be worth the journey, I tossed my money to the driver and smoothed my hand over my hair as I stepped inside nervously. I cursed myself for being a mere 5'9ft as I peered over the heads of the people who were downing beer while waiting for the main event.

"Look who decided to join the party" Edward taunted playfully in my ear as I rested his hands on my hips to spin me around to face him. "Well this was a nice surprise. I thought you were going out?"

"I did but I...are you really going to make me say it?" I let out a heavy sigh looking up into his warm green eyes before moving my gaze to his slightly pouty lips. "I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"Ditto...I'm really happy you are here. My sister was supposed to come but something came up" He gave me his crooked smile that almost turned my knees to jelly. "Go get a drink and I'll come find you when I'm done...you better cheer for me" He narrowed his eyes with a chuckle as he leaned in kissing me tenderly resting his hand on my cheek as he deepened the kiss for a brief second before pulling back.

"Always…"I responded in almost a whisper watching him move through the people and hop up onto the stage. I felt the heat in my cheeks as I quickly grabbed myself a beer and found a spot where I would have the perfect view. Edward gave me a quick glance with a playful wiggle of his brows as he began to play his guitar with the familiar intro of his first song. His voice was like butter sliding down hot toast and it instantly gave me a warm feeling, I could listen to that voice everyday for the rest of my life. "Sorry.." I said with a apologetic smile as a girl moved to stand behind me with her bag clutched in her arms as she looked up at the stage. Her hair was raven black and combed into smooth waves which cascaded around her pixie-like face.

"You two looked pretty cute together…"She began as she pursed her maroon painted lips which matched her black pencil skirt and crisp white blouse. The girl looked completely out of place but I could only put it down to a rough day at work and the need for a strong drink.

"Yeah, he's pretty great" I nodded in agreement brushing my thumb over my lower lip still feeling the lingering kiss.

"Is he your partner?" She asked so casually with a quirk of her sculpted brow.

"...yeah...yeah, he is" I nodded taking a sip of my beer. "I'm Jasper by the way" I offered her a smile holding out my hand to her which was decorated by a large brushed gold ring in the shape of a skull.

"Alice, it's a pleasure" She took my hand giving it a delicate shake which was followed with a soft smile. "I better get out of here. I have a date. Tell your boyfriend that he is amazing...he really is" she patted my shoulder and made her way towards the door running her hand through her glossy hair. After the full set Edward eventually returned back to me taking the beer from my hand gulping down the warm liquid that had been sloshing around in the bottle.

"I knew you weren't a beer guy. Want to go take a walk? I need to cool down" He suggested putting the strap of his guitar case over his broad shoulder leading me out into the street. We walked hand in hand for a little while just chatting about meaningless things and sharing funny stories with one another until we eventually reached the park. I moved to lay back in the middle of the grass linking our pinkies together as we looked up at the stars both of us quiet for a few moments. "Do your family know?" Edward asked quietly keeping his eyes fixed on the view above us.

I closed my eyes taking in a breath feeling his hand slip into mine giving it a gentle squeeze. "...No" I said simply hoping that my answer would suffice.

"Ditto...I don't know why. I've always been so scared to admit it to them"

"My family would completely disown me if they thought that I was walking around the city dressed like this and making out with a guy in Central Park" I turned onto my side propping myself up on my elbow looking down at the contours of Edwards face. "I'm really glad you like my sandwiches"

"Are you kidding? I love a foot long" He shrugged before laughing at his own smutty joke.

"You are ridiculous" I snorted hitting his chest softly as he slipped his arm around me pulling me down to meet my lips with his. "I feel like I might disappoint on the foot long thing just so you know"

"I'm sure I'll survive"

**Ohhh what is going to happen now Alice knows? Will she tell his family? Hope you guys are enjoying and thank you to you all! Lauren xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

Family occasions had become something of a task rather than anything of actual enjoyment. Being careful with my wording and giving a polite smile when being asked if I had 'found a girl yet'. I knew that they had no reason to rephrase the question but now that I found someone that I was crazy about it was going to be slightly more difficult to hold back. I smoothed my hand over my freshly shaven face as I climbed out of my car heading straight into my parents house. My childhood home was something right out of a storybook. The house stood tall and painted a bright white to match the pastel pink rose bushes which framed the pebbled driveway, I had a grown up in a perfect family which only added to the frustration of telling them my secret. My Father was a pediatrician and my Mother owned a bakery where she specialised in making some of the most grand wedding cakes in the state.

"I'm home" I called through the house hearing the laughter and wild chatter of my family out on the deck with my dads famous boozy pink lemonade in hand. I was instantly wrapped in a bone crushing hug from my mother as she jumped out of her lounger.

"Hi, baby! Look at you all buff" She laughed pulling back to look at me with nothing but warmth in her eyes. In my twenty five years on this earth I was yet to find someone more loving than my Mother. It didn't matter what I had thrown at her in my difficult teen years she never lost the love in her eyes and that was what scared me most. What if when she finally found out that I was going to be spending the rest of my life with another man the sparkle faded away? I knew that the prospect of me not giving her a grandchild would kill her.

"You look great, Mom" I offered her a smile kissing her cheek before going to take a seat beside my brother on the porch swing. "Long time no see, bro" I nodded to Emmett giving his muscular shoulder a punch.

"Tell me about it. We need to get a beer or something next time I'm in the city" Emmett nodded in agreement taking a dainty sip of the bubbly pink liquid which was topped off with a strawberry. My Brother was definitely what you could call a 'man's man', he enjoyed all things masculine from football or gulping down jugs of beer and chasing it with a rare ribeye steak.

"Sounds like a plan.." I agreed running my fingers through my hair seeing Alice eyeing me through her oversized Ray Bans as she chewed the end of her curly straw. My sister was always one to dress for every occasion and I liked to think that my gayness had been absorbed from her. Being the baby brother meant that I had endured hours of having my hair tied up in ribbons while she painted my lips with fuschia lipstick and forced pearls around my neck. She relaxed back on the lounger in pure elegance fixing her flowing floral dress.

"I think this party need cheese. Edward, come help me?" Alice gave me a smile which made it clear that I had no choice. She linked her arm through mine and pulled me through to the large kitchen before taking a seat on the marble island bringing us eye to eye. "I want to talk to you about something because I don't want you to be alone"

"I don't really know what you mean…" I laughed nervously feeling my throat getting dry. She had seen me with Jasper at the bar I just knew it. I turned my attention back to taking out the fancy cheese from the fridge trying to focus on anything but her interrogation. "I see you all the time"

"And that is exactly why I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me" She shrugged watching me as I started to make up the cheese board. "You know that I love you so much. You are my brother"

"It isn't you that I was worried about. What if when I bring him home they all just go crazy? They could hate me, Alice"

"Personally I love that I have a gay brother" She teased quietly hitting my shoulder playfully. "He was so cute too and so stylish"

"Yeah..Alice, please just keep this to yourself for now? I just want some time with him to work out our own relationship before adding anyone else into the mix"

"You have my word" She nodded confidently leaning in kissing my cheek. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Al" I let out a deep breath letting some of the tension from my body watching her skip back outside. "Hey! You wanted the cheese!"

"Bring it out please. Love you" She sang back with an evil chuckle leaving me to lay out the crackers. I spent the rest of the evening with my family trying my best to leave my phone alone while we played Pictionary and ate our weight in cheese and crackers. I sat back on the couch gulping down the rest of my gin and lemonade watching my siblings rolling around on the carpet as they wrestled like when we were kids. Alice had always felt the need to prove that just because she was the size of a small child she could still kick our asses.

"I'll be right back" I pushed myself up from the cream fabric couch going to jog upstairs to my old bedroom. I yanked my phone out of my pocket quickly making a call to Jasper as I dropped back to lay in the middle of my bed.

"Southern Sex Hotline, how can I make your dreams come true?" He answered in a cocky voice making me chuckle.

"I only have $4 what does that get me?" I put on a gravelly voice trying to stay serious as he made noises in the other end of the phone to indicate he was in deep thought.

"Just a quick fumble and a little dirty talk?" He laughed a little. "How are you? How's the family party?"

"It's good I just wish you were here that's all. I told Alice today…"

"And she didn't chase you with a pitch fork? Astounding" His tone with thick with sarcasm but I knew that he was in a much more difficult position than I was. "Does this mean that we can have lunch or something?"

"Are you really prepared for her questions?" I propped my head up with my arm as I looked out of the window onto the darkness of the street through slightly blurry eyes.

"Listen, my friends bought me this trip when I opened the deli and I haven't had time to use it yet. How about we use it? It's in Miami at this hotel and it is kinda...gay? I think they meant it as a joke but I think we could use some time out"

"It's going to be drag queen central isn't it?" I couldn't help but laugh hearing the defeated tone in his voice.

"Totally. We are going to be finding glitter in our asses for a month" He shot back with a laugh but stopping silent. "Oh my god...I...that totally isn't what I meant"

"Are you going to take me to the beach and take advantage?"

"I meant like sand! I am mortified right now...text me your answer please. I'm just going to go drown myself in a bucket of Pinot"

"I cant wait to find glitter in my ass and dance to Cher with you" I almost purred with a smirk before hanging up the phone seeing Emmett standing in the doorway. I whipped around with wide eyes dropping my phone on the floor. "...you are like a phantom"

"Who the hell was that?" Emmett asked with a wrinkled nose leaning against the door frame folding his arms over his chest making his muscles almost burst out of his sleeves. "That was the weirdest thing I have ever heard in my life"

I opened my mouth to just blurt out the truth to my big brother. Why the hell should I hide who I really was? What difference would it make to him if I spent my days with another guy? I pushed myself up off the bed clearing my throat as I cracked my knuckles as a nervous habit. "Oh just some girl I met while I was out...she's into the dirty shit" I nodded putting on my most masculine voice as I stepped around my bear of a brother to escape the bedroom.

"...you let her do stuff to your ass?" He questioned following me down the hallway so closely that I could almost feel his breath on the back of my neck. On any other occasion it would be nice having another man so close but this time I felt like a zebra being stalked by a hungry lion. "Ugh, I could never let anyone touch my butt" He shuddered following me down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah it's pretty terrible" I said blankly grabbing a beer from the fridge. "I don't know how gay guys do it…" I eyed him carefully waiting for any kind of reaction to show on his face.

"They deserve an award because I couldn't do it" He let out his booming laugh taking the beer heading into the living room. I rested back against the counter watching him disappear through the door before I took my phone from my pocket.

"_Let's do it xx"-E_

"_Cher, baby! Xx'-J_

"Edward, honey. Could you bring the whipped cream?" My Mom called from the couch as she set up another game.

"I'll be right there"

The cat is out of the bag...kinda! I hope you are still enjoying and I just wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing :) Lauren xx


	5. Chapter 5

Five weeks. Five weeks was all it took for me to become the guy I had always scoffed and rolled my eyes at. I spent my days thinking of him then followed up my evenings eating dinner with him and binge watching tv shows. We had spent every evening together since making the plans to spend a week in Miami and I had never felt more happy in my whole life. Admitting to myself that I was gay had been a huge hurdle to overcome but actually being myself while building a relationship with another man was something that was so special. I rested my elbows on the railings of the balcony as I looked out onto the crisp blue ocean as the sun began to rise casting a bright orange gleam over the clouds.

"Can't sleep?" Jasper asked from behind me in a lazy voice as I stepped outside in his green flannel pyjama pants.

"Just thinking about some stuff" I shrugged with a half smile. "Did I wake you?"

"The bed was getting kind of cold...you know that this isn't a sex thing, right?" He caught me off guard with his question but I somehow managed to keep a straight face. "I didn't just ask you here for a weekend of screwing...obviously I want to and I think that you do too but we can just-" He mumbled as I pressed my lips to his kissing him passionately letting my fingers tangle in his hair.

"I do" I whispered against his lips feeling his mouth turn into a smile against mine as he kissed me again pushing me back against the wall of the room letting his hands roam over my bare chest. I felt goosepimples cover my skin as he turned his attention to my neck letting his lips place kisses along the sharp line of my jaw before nibbling at the skin below my ear. My fingers traced over the lines of his back before pushing us both forward to fall back on the bed. My heart fluttered in my chest in excitement as Jasper shuffled to lay back on the pillows pulling me with him our lips meeting once again. I pulled back with a slight smirk as he slowly opened his eyes to look up at me with a lust filled gaze.

"Look at us taking the next step…"Jasper laughed softly watching my every movement as I placed featherlight kisses over the tanned skin of his body my nose grazing the contours of his muscles. The citrus undertone of his cologne still lingered on him as I finally reached the band of his pants giving him one last look. I was met by the vision of his with his head back on the fluffy pillow with his lips parted as his ran his fingers through the back of my hair urging me to go further. I slowly slipped the material down his legs leaving him in his full glory. He was truly a thing of beauty and the more I looked at him the harder I fell.

"We're all grown up" I mumbled taking him in my mouth feeling his back arch off of the bed as I grasped the rest of his length in my hand massaging gently. I lifted my gaze to watch him as I whirled my tongue around the tip seeing his grip tighten on the pillow beside his head.

"Here.." Jaspers voice cracked slightly as he reached down grabbing my arm pulling me up the bed. I willingly laid back on the crumpled sheets keeping my eyes fixed on his as he followed suit leaving wet kisses over every inch of my skin, the cool morning breeze sent a slight shiver down my spine only adding to the electricity which was racing through my veins. I let my eyes fall closed as I gripped the sheet tightly in my clenched fist letting everything leave my mind leaving me in nothing but pure ecstasy.

"Fuck..I could do this forever" I mumbled roughly dragging my fingers through my hair feeling his lips on mine again in a tender kiss. I slowly opened my eyes to look up into his frosty blue eyes which were filled with a frozen flame of pure desire.

"So let's do it forever" He gave me his half smile as he wiggled his eyebrows slightly sliding along the bed leaving me a silent invitation. I felt a lump rise in my throat as the nerves threatened to take over me. I had never been intimate with anyone of any importance but now it was becoming apparent how deeply I cared for Jasper in just a short space of time.

You could say that I had a pretty amazing morning but I didn't want to seem too smug about it. I laid back on the lounger watching the other people hanging at the beach either wrapped up in one another or trying to impress with their glowing tans. I glanced over seeing Jasper laying on his stomach beside me peering at me trying to hide his smile. "What? You look so cocky" I couldn't help but laugh feeling the blush in my cheeks as I took a few gulps of water.

"I'm just happy. What is wrong with that?" He insisted with a musical chuckle as he moved to his feet stretching his arms above his head giving me full view of his perfect body. "You do know that this officially makes us boyfriends though, right"

"Why don't you just piss on my leg and have it done with?" I shot back with a cheesy grin making him roll his eyes with a shake of his head. "So now that you are officially my boyfriend does that mean that you want to meet my family?" I tried to keep my tone light as he pecked my lips lightly.

"Only when you are ready" Jasper nodded ruffling my hair before slipping his Hawaiian shirt over his shoulders leaving it open as he made his way over to the bar for another round of rum filled cocktails. I rested my head back settling back again my eyes closing as I listened to the absent minded chatter from the other guests while they sipped fruity drinks and splashed around in the ocean. I almost jumped out of my skin feeling a heavy hand slap against my shoulder keeping a firm grip on me keeping me in place.

"Well you just follow me around like a bad fucking smell, don't you?" A familiar smoky voice mocked me as he stepped into view. My whole throat instantly dried up as the heavy set frame of an old flame towered over me with the same evil grin on his thin lips. "Here with your wife?" He almost spat cracking his knuckles flexing the snake tattoo which wrapped around his thick bicep.

"...here with yours?" My tone was cold as I moved to stand up from the lounger putting his eye to eye. James held the starring role in one of the worst times of my life and the ending credits began rolling right after he left me in a bloody heap in the middle of my apartment. I had made the excuse that I was mugged on my way home from a bar when my parents were called to the hospital because I was still too scared to come clean to them. He had been meeting me secretly for months behind his girlfriend's back but the moment she had found out about us he had gone crazy.

"How are your ribs?" He taunted looking me up and down like a dog eyeing up a steak.

"Great, How is your asshole?" I cocked my eyebrow seeing the vein in his neck almost bursting through the skin. I felt my body relax slightly when Jasper came into view again with a furrowed brow obviously sensing the animosity that had taken over the pleasant atmosphere like a rotting corpse.

"Everything okay, Edward?" Jasper asked setting down the two glasses coming to stand beside me.

"Oh I'm fantastic. James here is just a little upset because he just can't come to terms that he loves the dick that's all" I began to explain keeping my eyes fixed on James watching his every move. I stepped a little closer so we were toe to toe keeping my stance strong. "Do yourself a favour and take a walk" I whispered to him harshly as I gave him a sharp jolt with shoulder watching him stumble back on the sand.

"This isn't over" He called over his shoulder to me as I took my seat again offering Jasper a smile.

"What did we get this time?" I swiftly changing the subject taking a sip of my drink.

"A dark and stormy...kind of like that whole thing" A bewildered look was still spread across my boyfriends face as he tried to piece together the story. "Was he the guy you told me about? The one who gave you the scars?" He motioned to my face which was covered in tiny little scars.

"Can we just forget about him? He really isn't worth our time" I brushed him off laying back again with a huff.

**Please be kind it was my first slash lemon! I hope you enjoyed and you continue to enjoy :) Lauren xx**


End file.
